


Transformation and family time

by Eliskmol



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Caring Roman Godfrey, Family, Letha Godfrey mentioned, M/M, Mild Gore, Sleepy Cuddles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskmol/pseuds/Eliskmol
Summary: Roman is there through both Peter's transformations both to the wolf and back.Nadia is also, for the first time, really meeting Peter as the wolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm still not accepting the third season ending so... this happened

Peter can barely sleep the two, three nights leading up to the full moon and despite the lack of sleep he can’t keep still either. Roman has given up trying to get him to calm down, nothing works. Tea, massage, calming music, even sleeping pills, nothing works. The last day before the sun sets is the worst. Peter is jittery can’t concentrate on anything, isolates himself a little bit just not to blow up next to Roman or Nadia, well Roman can probably handle it but he doesn’t want to do it in front of Nadia, she has already seen enough crazy shit for the upcoming years.

 

Now Peter stands naked behind Roman’s house just outside the forest. They checked the forest a few months ago to see so it wasn’t too close to civilization so Peter could run freely.

Feeling the ground beneath his naked feet when he’s so close to transforming is heavenly. His boyfriend stands behind him and watches his every move. Nadia is inside, sleeping when they left her and with Roman’s super hearing he could be inside in a few seconds if needed.

Peter turns around looking at the upir before he slowly closes the gap between them.

“You ready?” Roman asks as he gently let his fingers caress the other man’s cheek.

“More than ready. Are you?” he smiles as he suppresses his instincts to either see Roman as a prey or a threat. It’s just the transformation that makes him feel like that, it makes his judgment shit, especially after that first time of interrupting his cycle with Christina.

“Yeah,” Roman knows kissing his boyfriend at this point isn’t the smartest, he might bite, but he slowly leans down anyway. Peter lets their lips meet in a careful peck before he without a word backs away with a small smile on his lips.

Peter likes having Roman here when he transforms, it’s comforting, having a pair of eyes fascinatingly watching every change. Okay, he just likes having his boyfriend looking at him.

Roman flinches slightly as he hears the werewolf’s bones breaking, it hurts him to see Peter in such pain but he can just stare, just as he did that first time. The whole thing bloody, brutal and beautiful. He suppresses his own instincts seeing the blood, skin and other parts of Peter falling down to the ground as the werewolf now stands on all four. The scent of blood is so strong and appetizing and Roman is glad he already fed before this, otherwise he might have fought against Peter over the residue, depending on how hungry he would be.

The wolf eats up his own human suit as Roman watches and then looks up with big yellow eyes at the man, blood dripping from his furry mouth.

“Peter,” Roman whispers and crouches down and extends a hand to the wolf. Roman always tries this as Peter turns, to see if there is a part of Peter still there or if it only is the wolf. To see if the wolf would come and sniff his hand, the three last time he has tried Peter came up to him.

The wolf carefully closes the gap between the hand and its nose before he gently sniffs it, mainly smelling the scent of the other man, but also himself and the toddler that is still sleeping.

“Come here,” the man says and he buries his face in the fluffy fur of the wolf’s neck when it steps closer. He hears the wolf’s heart rate slowly even out.

“I love you,” he whispers into the fur and Peter looks up and gently licks Roman’s cheek. Roman doesn’t notice it immediately, so Peter is almost halfway towards the door before the upir realizes. Nadia has woken up and is lowly wailing.

“Peter, no, you were the one who came up with the rule of not going into the house,” Roman calls as he hurries after the werewolf. He finds Peter standing at Nadia’s crib gently sniffing the child as she pets his fur. Big yellow eyes watch Roman closely as he lifts up the child. Waiting awhile and sees his boyfriend sit down beside them and putting his ears down I submission. Against his better judgment Roman sits down on the floor cradling his daughter. He trusts that Peter has the wolf under control and he knows that Peter would sacrifice his own life before he would let anything happen to the little girl.

Peter slowly walks up to them, keeping his ears down, showing his boyfriend he has control over the wolf and he won’t do anything to harm any of them. He smells the toddler in his Roman’s arms carefully. Feeling the familiar smell of both Roman and also Letha, smelling the family relations. He nuzzles his face close to his favorite people. He couldn’t ever imagine that Nadia would smell similar to her mother even though that makes sense.

“Peter,” Nadia says and pets the wolf burying her small hands into the fur. Peter lies down resting his chin on Roman’s legs with a sigh. Close enough so Nadia can reach her.

None of them know for how long they sit there, but Nadia has fallen asleep and Roman is dozing off slightly.

“Don’t you want to run Peter?” the upir says and Peter looks up at him with his ears on point. “I’ll tuck Nadia into bed and you can go out and run for awhile,” he caresses the wolf’s head absentmindedly behinds its ears as he speaks.

Peter slightly nods before he stands up and watching as Roman also stands up gently putting Nadia back into the crib. Roman runs his fingers one last time though the thick fur as Peter nuzzles the man’s hand before he leaves. He runs around in the forest letting the adrenaline run free as he preys on a few small animals.

Roman on the other hand has gone to sleep and suddenly he feels something jump up into the bed before he feels the weight of a big black wolf lying next to him. Without a word he scoots closer and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s wolf body before he slowly goes back to sleep. It doesn’t take long before Peter throws himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he changes form, shedding the fur before he crashes into the shower and succeeds to turn the water on without too much effort.

“Peter,” Roman mumbles tiredly before he climbs out of bed and into the bathroom. Carefully stepping on the bloody floor so he won’t slip, before he sits down next to the shower watching the blood rinse off his boyfriend’s skin.

“Here, let me help you,” he says and grabs the showerhead to aim the water on Peter’s trembling, tired body.

“Thanks,” the werewolf whispers.

“It’s okay,” Roman says as he caresses the watery blood away from Peter and is careful as he lets the water run through the long dark hair.

After a long while, after most of the blood is gone and Peter is almost falling asleep there on the floor, Roman turns the water off and grabs two towels. One he just throws on the floor to seep up the blood and the other he starts to dry Peter off with before he helps him up and leads him into the bedroom where Peter just falls on the bed with his aching body. Roman tucks his naked body down under the cover.

“It’s okay, babe,” he says before he gives him a kiss on the forehead and lies down next to him. “Go to sleep,” He keeps one hand on Peter’s cheek as he cuddles close to his boyfriend.  
Just as Peter is dozing off, they both hear Nadia screaming.

“I’ll get her,” Roman says and leaves Peter in the bed. “Hi, my little monster,” he says to his daughter as he enters the room before he picks her up and looks down in her crib. There’s stuffing all over it and there and in the corner there’s a now unstuffed soft toy lamb.

“And what has the lamb done to you that made it deserve that?” he asks as he picks away some of the stuffing from her body.

“Wolf,” she says and looks at her dad. Roman just looks at her in shock, he doesn’t know a lot when it comes to small children, but he doubts that she should be able to connect the wolf with killing lambs. He also doubts that she should be able to understand that Peter is a wolf too, but he leaves those questions for later.

“Oh, so you were a wolf and did this?” he asks.

She doesn’t answer just smiles as Roman carries her into his and Peter’s bedroom.

Peter still hasn’t fallen asleep as they enter the bedroom and lies down next to him.

“Hi, sweetie,” Peter mumbled tiredly as Nadia is crawling to him and lies down on his chest.

“She has ruined the stuffed lamb and said she had been a wolf,” Roman says as he lies down next to his little family and put one hand in Peter’s wet hair and the other one on his daughter’s small body.

“She said that?”

“She said “wolf” when I asked what the lamb had done to deserve being ripped apart.”

“Papa, wolf,” Nadia says and looks at Peter.

He couldn’t help but smile and hug the child close to him as she is nestling her face into his shoulder. A tear is making its way from his eye by being called papa. They have never talked about this, maybe it’s time.

“You do know she’s your daughter as well?” Roman says.

Peter just smiles and looks into his boyfriends eyes.

“I know you would have taken care of her if Letha was here and the truth never told. You would be her dad and I would be her uncle or something,” He looks at a spot past Peter and his voice is distant and almost sad.

“Roman, look at me,” Peter says and caresses Roman’s cheek, making him look at him. “She’s our daughter and she needs us. I’m here with you, taking care of her, with you, you hear me?” Peter fights to keep his eyes open at this point.

Roman smiles carefully and leans down to give Peter a kiss. “I know. You’re tired, go to sleep,” he says and scoots closer to his boyfriend before he wraps an arm around both Peter and Nadia. He barely has time to finish the sentence before Peter leans his head against his shoulder and falls asleep. Nadia is looking at her dad as he watches Peter, before he looks up at her. Father and daughter just look at each other a long time before Nadia reaches out a hand and Roman takes it.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Roman asks and leans closer to kiss the child’s small hand. “We’re safe, finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! :)


End file.
